The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Sound Around
by HigurashiFan
Summary: Well Haruhi's up to a music idea.....Sigh...
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is. This is COMPLETELY based on the Drama Cd! Anyway it's in Kyon's POV. The lines are NOT translated by me. Credit for the lines goes to BlueDragon on youtube. He translated this. Ok, so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA OR THE DRAMA CD IN ANYWAY!

Haruhi Suzumiya is in a good mood. "We can't let it end like this!" Haruhi said. With wide eyes shining and hands at hips, Haruhi stands majestically. There's a reason she's so pumped up. The SOS Brigade's activities of late have not only erased previously unfavorable generally acceptable international opinion but become a frequent topic of conversation and even led to a so very slight increase in popularity.

Which is why it would not be a stretch to say that Haruhi is currently the woman of the hour. "Let's kick it up another notch and do an encore!" Haruhi said excitedly. So what am I talking about? That would be the incident during the cultural festival last week where Haruhi stood in for the singer of ENOZ during a performance on stage instead of an injured band member. Haruhi's singing filled the gym and flattened the audience. Initially after the performance Haruhi appeared unsatisfied with her own performance.

"Well, it was a fine job when you consider I didn't practice and Yuki's Guitar-playing was just what I expected!" She had said. After being thanked by the members of ENOZ and hearing favorable reviews, she somehow ended up like this. Normally, when a person receives so much acclamation she would be thanking her supporters and fans but naturally it would be unfathomable for this person to have a shred of modesty in her. "But you know…I think we can do even better! This is totally not enough!" She said excitedly. Everyone! Everybody! Feel free to smack her.


	2. Chapter 2

And so… A few days have passed since the cultural festival. And it is now after School on the day the ENOZ members came to thank Haruhi. "What is the meaning of these instruments lying around? Guitar, Bass, Drums, and Keyboard…Where did you get them?" Koizumi asked. We are in the soundproof broadcasting room. All the members of the SOS Brigade are gathered here. All of the members as in, Haruhi and Me. Asahina-san and Nagato. And Koizumi. In other words the usual five.

"I borrowed them from the popular music club. I had Kyon carry them over during break." Haruhi said. Carrying the drum set just about snapped my bones. "As of Today! We, The SOS Brigade…In preparation for next year's cultural festival…will commence strict band training!" She said excitedly. "Any objections?" She asked. Dissenting voices!? None.

Koizumi has his usual grating smile. Asahina-san is looking confused in her maid outfit. Nagato plainly has no expression on her face. Maybe she's asleep? As for myself, I'm just a spectator for now.

"It's decided! Then for now…let's practice singing!" Haruhi said. That was fast! "Bringing voices together, brings hearts together. Let's do it in Harmony!" Haruhi said excitedly. Then one by one we all starting singing in Harmony. After we stopped haruhi said "Then let's decide parts next. During the cultural festival, I sang and Yuki played Guitar." Haruhi said. "Yuki, are you okay with keeping that?" She asked. "I do not care." Said Nagato.

"Then bass and Drums are…Kyon. Koizumi-kun." She said. "Have you ever played either of them before?" She asked. "Of course not." I said. "It saddens me to say that I have absolute no knowledge of musical instruments." Said Koizumi. "You're both useless…What about you, Mikuru-chan? Can you play Keyboard? Did you ever take piano lessons?" Haruhi asked rapidly.

"I'm sorry. I've don't have a clue about instruments…" Said Asahina-san. "Then does anyone have preference? Do you want to play Drums?" Haruhi asked. "I don't really know…I've never touched such a primitive instrument…" Said Asahina-san. "Primitive what?" asked Haruhi. "No! Um…With so many big and small drums…I have no idea how one person can hit them all… And this um, Bass? It has these strings on it…I feel like I'll get infected by touching it…" Asahina-san rambled.

"Just forget it! I suppose that Bass and Drums are beyond Mikuru-chan. Then Kyon's on Bass! Koizumi-kun's on Drums! Mikuru-chan's the performer! Just dance to the beat on stage." Haruhi demanded. Asahina-san yelped a bit."I have a feeling that's even worse…" Asahina-san said. "Now! We've assigned parts. Let's start practicing!" She said excited. "Please don't ignore me…." Said Asahina-san. "Start practicing? Haruhi. What kind of Music are we playing? Covers?" I asked. "Of course not! We'll be using our own original songs! Anyway, I wrote one for now, It's not finished yet though." Haruhi said. Then Haruhi started playing the Keyboard.

Afterwards Asahina-san clapped at Haruhi's song. "That was wonderful!" She said. "That's like it!" Said Haruhi excitedly. "Come on, Yuki. Give me my deserved applause!" Haruhi demanded. "Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap." Said Nagato emotionlessly. Indeed, while the song was incomplete you wouldn't have expected this much from something written during class. "So, Suzumiya-san can also play the piano." Said Koizumi.

"I took lessons from kindergarten up until Middle School. Looks like I haven't lost the touch." Haruhi replied. She has a lot of unexpected sides to her. "Come on! Let's Begin! I'll play on the keyboard……so the rest of you just improve on something." She said. "Stop, Haruhi-kun!" I called out. "What is it?" She asked. "Why are you always so absurd?" I asked. "Do you really think we can just pick up instruments and magically start Jamming?" I said.

"It's not a matter of whether you can or not. You have to do it!" She demanded. "Why do you sound so impassioned!?" I said. "You can't do anything if you believe you can't do it! We're starting! Come on! Stand by!" She said quickly. Easy for you to say. I can't even figure out which hand I'm supposed to hold the pick with. And imitating Nagato…is obviously out of the Question… "One! Two! One, Two, Three, Four!" haruhi called out to tell us to start playing.

We stopped playing after a few seconds. "That's totally no good!" She said in an angered manner. "Kyon! Koizumi-kun! Are you even trying!?" She said. "That's not even the issue here!" I said. "Indeed, it was more difficult than I expected." Koizumi said before laughing. Even Koizumi, who usually performs everything flawlessly is unable to successfully play drums on his first try. "And Mikuru-chan…aren't you supposed to be dancing?" She said strictly. "Eh! Dance? Here?" She asked. "Of course!" Haruhi said. "A sexy and cute dance that enhances our performance!" She said. "Come on! Like this! Move your body!" Haruhi said making Asahina-san dance.

"Actually…maybe I should teach you how to belly dance!" She said before making her do it. "Ahh! That tickles! Please stop!" Asahina-san pleaded. And in the process it became time to go home. Our school is at the top of a hill and as we descend on the way home we can see the ocean on the other side of the city. In this season of short days the sunset sets the city and ocean alight when school ends. It's quite a sight. As we walked down the hill, Koizumi, and I had a conversation , whispering so Haruhi couldn't hear us.

"As long as Suzumiya-san is having fun, I could ask for nothing more." Koizumi said. "As long as she doesn't experience extended displeasure…the aforementioned Closed Space won't be bothering us. And consequently… the universe is not threatened by imminent destruction." He said. "You're breathing really heavily." I said. "That's true…" I said. "Isn't this band endeavor quite splendid?" He said not speaking in a whisper anymore. "Youths plagued by boredom and free time…come together…"Let's make a band!" Hearts afire. Compared to gathering under a holy tree at a shrine while making sand castles and leaving candy to set traps for catching fairies, or going camping in the mountains to search for troglodytes. This is far more normal adolescent behavior in my opinion." He said.

"Wait, Koizumi." I said. "Aren't you actually having fun here?" I asked. "Well…actually I am. Music is the most beautiful thing in this world. Shugoro Yagamoto said so himself." He said. "I still have no idea what your literature taste is." I said. "Then again…We're talking about Suzumiya-san so next week this time she may be hooked on something else. After all, her ability to plan things out and take action is out of this world." He said. Koizumi was exactly right. A short time later Haruhi's band fever uneventfully took a dip and the instruments were returned to the popular music club.

As for Haruhi…. She was focused on the live action movie sequel, Yuki Nagato's Counterattack Episode 00! And then she got all worked up over some space battle game with the computer club. And then there were various other activities to keep us busy. As a result, we, members of the SOS Brigade, were sent running in every direction! And Amidst the hustle and bustle…by the time cold weather began setting in I had come to the conclusion that Haruhi had completely forgotten about the band, but…


End file.
